Pluto is a planet
by angela123111
Summary: Gods are amongst men in Olympia, Washington. Hades runs a pub. Zeus a corporatin and Poseidon an aquariam.   One day Hades is bored out of his mind and then he sees something amusing.
1. Chapter 1

In the city of Olympia, Washington also known as Olympus to the gods, live the mighty gods among mortals. Owners of shops, stores, restraunts, corporations and other. Our story starts at a pub, owned by one special god is particular.

"Hah, I'm bored." Hades leaned back into his chair. "Hmm, what can I do?"

"Sweetheart is going back to her Mother's and well.." He sighed. He looks out of his window and sees something interesting. "Huh, isn't that? Ohhh! I know to cure my boredom." He takes out his phone and snaps a picture. He chuckled sinisterly.

An hour later...

A woman, who looked out of place for a pub, walked through the door. Hades smiled and got up to greet her.

"Hello, little sister." Hades said and hugged her. She frowned and squirmed out of his grasp.

"Hades, what do you want? You call me when I was in a session. The couple were having enough problems as is and then you call and well I think the correct term is 'all of Hell is breaking loose'." She glared at him.

"That's what I do, I can't help who I am." He said, faking being so sad.

"So what do you want?" Hera crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, did you know where dear Zeus was about an hour ago?" Hades asked her.

She frowned at him, suspiciosly. "He was at a meeting with some of his board members. He still is now."

"Is any of these 'members' women?"

"Absolutely not! Hades! What is going on?" She yelled at him, annoyed.

"Well this." Hades took out his phone and showed her a picture of a man with long dark hair and a long beard (the Jesus look) and a young woman who was showing more skin than most.

Hera looked at the picture, wide-eyed and murder in the eyes. "He promised me he wouldn't. I'm going to kill him."

Hades watched her amused by her expressions. Hera ran out in anger, swearing under her breath.

"Well that was interesting. Now to open up my pub." Hades said to himself as we walked to the door and flipped the sign.

He went back to his seat.

A few minutes later...

A customer walked in.

"Welcome to B.L.Z Pub. What's your poison?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You!" Hera screeched angrily when Zeus came home.

"Me?" Zeus says confused.

"You cheating, lying dirt bag!" Hera threw a vase at him. He dodged it and the vase shattered against the wall.

"What do you mean? I haven't.."

"So this isn't you with another woman and you didn't to me about being in a meeting!" She showed him the picture that Hades sent to her phone.

"Oh, uh she was just .. asking directions. That's all." He shifted uncomfortably.

Hera's eyes widened. Her teeth clenched. She took the nearest thing, which was a lamp, and threw at him. He made it shatter before it hit him.

"Get out!" She screams. She goes into their room and stuffs his clothes in a suitcase and throws at him. "Get out!"

He scrambles out of there, holding the suitcase in front of his face to stop the other objects that Hera threw at him.

"And never come back, you pig!" She slams the door.

"How did she find out?" Zeus asked himself. "The only place that we passed that could've led to this was..." Zeus realized who told.

"I can't believe oh wait, yes I can believe that he did it. He is going to pay for this!" He swore to himself.

Zeus takes out his cellphone and dials a number. "Hey, son. I need you to do me a favor."

"What do you need, father?" The voice replied.

"You know that debate about Pluto? I finally decided on what it is." Zeus said.

"Okay, what?"

"I want your scientist buddies to declare it not a planet anymore." Zeus ordered and got into his car.

"Father, wouldn't Hades be..."

"Do not question my orders and do it." Zeus commanded. "Do not tell him anything until the articles come out, understood."

"Yes, father. I'll tell them immediately."

"Goodbye, Apollo." Zeus hung up.

He drove to his hotel, the Eagle. He got his usual room when Hera kicks him out or he needs to do 'business'.

"Hah" He took a great breath. He looks out his window which overlooks the entire city. He looks to where his brother's pub is located.

"Oh you will pay. Something even worse will happen than what you can imagine."


	3. Chapter 3

Hades stretched his arms a bit and stood up. "Hah, I'd better visit, my little flower before she leaves me."

He walks out of his pub and across the street to a flower shop, "Mother's Child."

There was a woman inside organizing flowers into a bouquet. She had a simple long white dress on, a loose-braid of wheat colored hair, and emerald eyes. She had a daisy tucked behind her hair. She smiled cheerfully, as she gently put the flowers in the vase.

"Hey, sweetheart." Hades walked in.

She looked up, annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I see my beautiful wife?" He said, faux-hurt.

"Uh," She groaned. "Just a couple more weeks."

Hades looked genuinely sad. "Fine, I'll leave. I'll see you at home." He puts a hand up in a half-hearted goodbye.

"Wait." Persephone said. Hades looked at her, slightly cheerful. "Remember to take out the trash for the pub and home."

He looked sad again. "Yes, dear.

He walked out of her shop, with his head down low. He got back to his pub.

"Maybe some a drink and some T.V. will help." He muttered to himself.

He took out a cup, poured some brandy in it, and leaned back his favorite chair.

He turned on the T.V. and took a sip.

"In later news, Pluto is officially not a planet, anymore." The news reporter said.

Hades spat out and coughed hard. "What!"

It took a few minutes for him to get a hold on himself.

"That is impossible!"

"Pluto is now named a dwarf planet." The announcer said, smiling.

Hades became furious. He turned off the T.V. and he was on fire, literally.

"My planet is a dwarf!" He roared. "I will get revenge!"

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

In another part of Olympia, another event was unfolding.

"I told you this land is going to become a university. It is so much better than your idea." said the lady in a pantsuit, wearing horned glasses and her dark brown hair pulled back into a bun.

"No, you are mistaken. This place is going to be the greatest horse track ever built and you can't stop me." said the man with shoulder-length blond hair, wearing a Hawaiian shirt, swim trunks, and flip-flops.

"Well, I think the council will rule with my bid and idea. Your idea will cause so many odor problems that the city will reject your claim almost immediately." She said, harshly.

"We have enough universities around. I do not want lots of drunk college kids here! Also Athena, I already told my idea to Zeus and he sides with me!" He grins in triumph.

She looks at him, mad and she simmers a bit then she thinks, figuring out what to do and then smiles.

He looks at her, curiously and his widened. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I just realized I can make **my **Father do what **I** want!" She said triumphantly and walks off to call Zeus.

"Wait why?" Poseidon called after her but it was too late, she was gone.

Her cell phone call:

"This is Zeus."

""Hi, Daddy." She says very sweetly.

"Who is this?" Zeus barks out.

"This is Athena, your daughter." She said, a bit peeved.

"Oh, what do you need?" He replied calmly.

"Daddy, you know the land that you promised Poseidon." She said in a child-like voice.

"Yeah." He says warily.

"I want it."

"Sweetheart. I can't do that. I gave him my blessing for the horse track."

Athena started to make crying noises.

"Don't cry. Athena you are a grown woman." Zeus said sternly but she continued to making the noises. He started to falter. "Okay, okay how about you try to make a compromise with him first and talk about it civilly."

"He isn't civil in any sense!" She yelled.

"Try." Zeus said sternly. He could imagine Athena pouting right now.

"Fine." She hung up.

She mumbled incoherent words under her breath. "Compromise."

She went back to Poseidon. "HEY!"

He looks over to her and smiles. "Knew it. He wouldn't give it to you. It was nice try though."

"No, that's not it."

"What?" He looks surprised.

"He wants us to compromise." She acts bitter to the decision. "And talk it out." She groans at the last bit.

"Okay, I'm open to anything as long as it has a horse track. So.." He shrugs.

"But I don't want a horse school! I want a school where great minds come to become even better than they first came."

"With a horse track and stables."

"NO! You are not getting it!" She shrieks. "I HATE HORSES!"

"Well, you didn't complain when your boys rode them." He muttered, shaking his head. "See here, horses are good creatures. One of the only good things I created for the land. So.."He moved his hand around to gesture for her to keep going.

She looks frustrated and squeaks while trying to think of what to do. She stomps, looking like she wants to rip out her hair. She looks at him and screams "FINE!"

"Yes." Poseidon smiled to himself. "Don't worry about it so much, Athena. Think about it. Rich people ride so most of them would have good learning, right?"

"I guess." She muttered bitterly. "But I am making sure, everything is academic in everything they do."

"Sure, sure. Do whatever you want just with a horse track and horses and stables." He said nonchalantly. He shakes his head a bit. "Crazy." He thinks.

"Then, then I'll get everything ready and make you sign documents and make sure everything is legal." She leaves quickly.

"I have no idea how she is related to me." He shakes his head again.

* * *

><p>Sorry for taking so long. Been busy. and Writer's block for this story.<p> 


End file.
